Married? No Dating? No I love him!
by Ghosthunt Kat
Summary: Love? OF COURSE! Follow this story as Mai and Naru go through challenges emotionally and physically through each case in till it turns to love! MaixNaru, NaruxMai
1. Beggining

**Mai**

*drip, drip* this noise kept on going like water dripping into a puddle, I stood there in the dark, foggy room listening to the calming noise. *SLAM* the noise scared me, I fell onto the ground, then the room went silent, the room seem to have gotten a lot creepier then when I first came in here... when did I come into this room? It must be a dream, I turn around and there is a man with blood all over his hands and just a foot away from me. I scream and fall, I can't see his face but i know hes looking at me! What do I do!? He begins speaking "she failed..., but you sure won't will you dear?" Is he talking to me!? What did she fail!? He takes a step towards me and leans down, his hand reaches out to me. 'Someone help me!' "mai..." is he saying my name! "mai.." then everything goes blurry "mai!" I wake up screaming, I open my eyes, and Naru is giving me a very cold glare.

"Yes?" I ask in confusion "your sleeping on the job, we have a client go get me tea" Naru says coldly, but is giving me a sympathetic look for some reason "yes!" i say as i get up and rush to the back, that was embarrassing, the tea whistles and I get Naru and the client's tea ready. I take it into them and sit down to see what we are doing, "so what's the problem?" Naru says almost as a statement. I look over at the client who is beautiful, and young, around mine and Naru's age, but looks, too scared, and sad to flirt with Naru. "Well, you see.." she begins "im part of the Kueshinida family and.." I interrupt her "No way! They are like royalty with all the money and business they have, and not counting all the respect from people..." Naru glares at me and I look down. "Anyway" she starts again "we have been having problems, like we hear footsteps down the hall at night, doors slamming on their own, items being thrown across the room by them selves, also my family has been acting weird, even the employees! They have been going on about this secret room, and how they need to go to it" she got real quiet. Then added "and death..., we didn't listen at first then my gram-pa jumped off the roof, and its a 8 story high building! Then the maid went and broke some of our wall in between the two staircases, there was a door there of course, the secret room, but it was locked so we were going to open it next week, and the maid does not remember anything! Then she went missing a week ago, and I found her body in the attic and I was up there the day before her body was found and nothing was there, but her body was...covered in blood, mostly on her underwear like she was on her period!" she finally finished, I was horrified, "when did these haunting begin to happen?" Naru asked "last year when I found the secret attic, the one where the girl was found, the only way up is through my room, but the hauntings were small, like kids would play with my old toys and I would play with them, no one else could see them just the objects moving in the air, then..." she started crying "we will take it" Naru said, "thank you" she said with a sad look on her face. Then she glanced at me and smirked and looked evil. I backed up, what did i do to her?! "Ok get us three rooms ready by Thursday" Naru said and she looked down, and looked sad again "OK" she said and left.

I think she already hates me, then someone else came in, but I was busy so I didn't look who it was, "we already have a case" Naru says "no im here for mai" says a deep male voice, I know that voice, that's...! "ah, there she is" I look up real quick, but he is already by me, "long time no see" he smirks then pushs me down on to the couch and gets on top of me, I struggle to get free, but hes too strong he holds down my hands with one hand. Then with his other one slides it up my skirt and his finger tip is under my underpants. Before he gets any farther, Naru grabs his wrist, his face looks furious, he is super mad. "What are you doing?!" Naru says his voice barley below shouting, "having a little fun, why do you care is she you your girlfriend or something?" he smirks. "She is my employee, and she is working you can have your fun when shes done, and be arrested, I don't care, but right now your in my business, so get out before I call the police" Narus voice is plain cold now. "Fine" he says and gets off me, and walks out of the room, Naru walks into his office, and slams the door behind him. I just sit there crying, about almost getting rapped, and Narus words. Its after work now and Lin already left, and im about too when Narus taps my shoulder "you can stay at my place tonight if you like to stay away from that pervert" Naru asks "sure, thank you" Naru grabs my hand and walks out of the building, then we drive to his place, which is a 5 story house. "Where am I going to sleep?" I ask "in my bed" he says and shows me to his room "o-ok" I say and get in his bed, and too my surprise gets in next too me. My face starts getting hot, good thing it is dark, I slowly drift off to sleep though.

* * *

**Thursday Mai's Dream**

I wake up to the bright sun, shining into the room, then I realize where I am, and my face heats up immediately, I turn around in the bed to face Naru, I can see his face, we are so close right now, my heart starts to beat faster, I touch his cheek lightly, and look to see he sleeps with no shirt. My face turns on fire because I can see his whole chest and stomic, he has abs, then I realize what im doing, and look up, maybe a little too fast because now my face is really close and are lips are barley apart, oh god! My face reddens again, don't wake up! please don't! I have too slowly move away, but before I do I see him start too wake up, I pretend to be asleep. I keep my eyes just barley open so I can see, but still closed enough so it looks like my eyes are closed. Naru opens his eyes and looks shocked at first, then his look softens "mai.." I hear him whisper, I feel the words on my lips, are body's are so close I almost shiver, but I stop myself. Next thing I know his lips press lightly to mine, is he trying to kiss me?! He stays like that for a minute and my face reddens, then the kiss stops, and he slides his thumb over my lips, then says "your so cute flustered while you sleep.." I drift off in to blackness from being so relaxed I guess I wanted to stay there more!

* * *

**Thursday Reality**

Then I wake up, and Narus out of the room, doing god knows what, I see the clock in his room its at 10:05, 3 more hours in till work. I get up brush my hair with my fingers and walk out of the room to see Naru, drinking tea, and reading some type of magazines. "Hi, good mourning" I say too him, "about time its 10 in the afternoon" he responds "the proper thing to say to someone who says 'good morning' would to be to say it back, you know" I say. "ok" is all he says, then I remember the dream and turn into a tomato. "Why are you blushing?" "I mean im handsome and all, but.." he smirks making a joke out of it, "shut up!" I yell Laughing. *ring ring* Narus phone goes off, he answers it and says "ok, we will be right there" he hangs up the phone "we have to go, call the others, and then lets go" Narus says plainly again, "O-OK" i say shocked, but start calling the others anyway.


	2. What!

"What?!" I ask not believing that another girl has died "Naru.." I say and look up at him, he looks down at me " I know" he says and looks forward again. "Yes, sorry that my lady couldn't tell u this herself she is paying respects" says the maid who told us all this "its fine may you show us to our rooms now?" Naru says in more in a statement then a question "yes, follow me" she says and starts walking. We are in the building now, and its huge! There's a diamond chandelier in the main room when u get in and the rooms big enough for a ball, and then there are steps on both sides of the wall leading to the same floor where im guessing our rooms are. I start thinking about my dream suddenly, and my face gets hot, next thing I know i run into someone and fall to the floor, i look up to see Naru. "Naru! dont stop suddenly!" I snap at him then i see every ones stopped not just him, and i was the one who made the mistake. I stand up fast my face flushed, "maybe you should watch out where your going, hot head" he says making me mad im about to say something when the maid says something first "do you two want a room together?" she asks I look at her shocked shes serious oh my god. I hear the others start to laugh besides Masako who was, indeed giving m the death glare. I am about to reject when Naru says "It does not matter" this caught everyone off guard even me, next thing i know masako looks as if shes going to kill me, "alright i will show you to your guys room first then" the maid says with a smile, when we get to the room theres a single bed in there meant for two. "Is this good?" the maid asks "fine" Naru says and walks in everyone looks stunned, i just stay putt not knowing what to do. I walk in a little later "Naru whats with this?" I ask "dont think im doing this because i love you, I just need to stay you, just like Lin is protecting Mrs. Hara but i dont think they are as unlucky as you me for they have two beds in there room" Naru says "so basically its like last night" I say/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" Naru looks at me surprised, then continues with what hes doing "i bet it took alot of arguing to get Lin to leave your side, plus now John, Monk, and Ayako are in the same room" I say Naru doesnt respond so I lye down, I end up falling asleep when i wake up its bright, we did leave really early this morning. I look at the clock in front of me on the table it says 3 pm, I flip over and my face meets with Naru almost touching he must have went to sleep to! I slowly inch my head away when I am almost a safe distance away, someone barges in, i close my eyes really fast and pretend to be asleep. They see are faces 2 inchs apart and freeze "Everyone get over here!" I hear a voice say, it sounds like monk, "I will kill that girl Narus mine!" I hear another say, wait she sounds like the girl that came in to report the incident. I hear foot steps and people getting shocked "they really do love each other" Ayako says I open my eyes slightly so i can see but soo they cant see my eyes open. I see Narus eyes start to open, I close mine right away I feel Naru look at me then sit up "hey Naru u just sleeping with your lover" Ayako teases which was a mistake. "No, i could never love her, but I know you and monk will have a great time tonight" he says, his words hurt me, I act like i just woke up. When I sit up Narus already out of the bed "why are you all in hear?" I ask like i didnt know " you and Naru almost kissed in your sleep" Monk says making my face get hot right away. "Her face looks like a tomato!" says the girl from before "hey whats your name?" I ask her "Kara" she says then she glares at me "w-what did i ever do to you!?" I ask "what are you talking about" she asks innocently. She makes me mad!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" Naru looks at her in a certain way making me wonder did he see her? He looks at me and then says something "Why are you starring at me, i know im handsome and all but..." this makes me mad "yeah right!" I yell and look away "but when you first worked for me you called me handsome and smart" he smirks. This makes my face get hot, leave it to him to remember that far back! *knock knock knock* we hear knocking noises coming from all around us, then I feel a hand going up my leg, and I freeze "Mai whats wrong? your face is pale" says Ayako then i see Masako freeze "a hand is...going up her leg" she says."Naru..." I say "its mid calf now..." I say and I feel tears starting to form, next thing I know naru tackles me to the ground and he is on top of me "Naru...thank you" I say and start crying for a secound naru looks sad , but it could be because my vision is blurry from knocking stops so Naru gets off of me, I stand up relieved its gone, but i was wrong. It feels as if someone makes my skirt go flying up, but no ones there, my face gets red. "Dont look!" I say and I see John and Monk blush I hold the front of my skirt down with my hands. Naru goes and stands in front o me so no one can see. Then I cling to Narus arm, scared something else is going to happen. Then something does happen but does not happen to me, Masakos Kamono falls off, and we see everything but she has a bra and underwear still on, John and Monks face get red, and Masako screams. I dont know why but i suddenly go in front of Naru and cover his eyes,he doesnt resist "Masako please put clothes on" I say then my skirt gets pulled down, and I scream. My hand goes away from Narus eyes when I try to cover, "Please dont look!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" I scream Naru turns me away from the door and hugs me my face goes red, then Karas Shirt comes off and she just stands there not caring. "This ghost is a perv!" I scream "Naru help me i cant see where my skirt is" I say "i mean you the one covering me" I say in a hurry "everyone out!" he yells and they all get out of the room basically running to get covered and to get away from this issue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" Then he lets me go, and looks away, "get dressed, it makes me sick look at you" he says, but in his normal cold way, its more kind. Any way i go to my bag and get a new skirt on, when im done we go to are work place and everyone is there when i get there masako looks at me like shes about to murder me. I step back, thats scary! "Why is Naru always protecting you! Also he only looked at you when this incident happened!" masako yells at me "plus he always calls you by your first name! and you guys are always together!" she yells some more, great we're back to this. "I, um I..." I say but dont know what to say then she looks away disgusted, then runs up and grabs Narus arm. "Naru if there was an incident so early..." but i was cutt off "no! you cant talk to Naru!" Masako yells. "Well i have to! im his assistant!" I yell back "you dont have to rub it in!" she says "im more cut out for the job not you!" she yells and i give up. "Im leaving!" I say and am about to walk out when Naru says "dont be stupid, you cant be alone in this house" he coldly says sending shivers down my spine "well too bad" I say and storm out im in a random hallway when i cool off and think about what im doing "oh no..i am alone" I say then I look around i dont remember this hallway, i think im lost! I stay putt for a few moments then start walking again when I run into a wall. "Ouch!" I yell, i really need to start paying attention to wear im going! Then i look around im in a bedroom of someones, then i think of the girl that came to get us for this job. 'that means..' i say and look into the closet where i see steps. I freeze, then all of a sudden my body starts walking towards it 'wait no!' I yell in my mind this isnt where i want to go! Im walking up the steps when i feel cold, oh no, im all the way up the steps when I feel a cold hand on my belly, I want to run but i dont have control over my body 'did naru put cameras in here?' i think and look around 'wait we havent set up cameras yet!' Then my shirt is being lifted up. Suddenly my shirt is back down but im on the ground again, I open my eyes Naru is on top of me again! "Stupid! i told you not to walk out!" He yells at me then I see he man from my dreams, and I start shaking Naru feels this and looks the way im looking. 'Now i shall have you' the Man says and its like he steps into Naru "Naru!" I say and check him "are you ok?!" I ask "Idiot of course i am" he says coldly "you know i was just caring for you! But i guess that makes me an Idiot! And can you get off me I cant stand to look at you!" I say. He gets off me and we go down stairs, Narus ahead of me when we reach the girls room she is there, "Naru, what are you doing here?" she asks "wait do you love me too!" she says and is about to hug him in till she sees me. "what...?" she asks I look at her clock its 6 now i look back at her shes glaring at me more coldly then Masako does, I step back and fall, which makes her laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" "So shall we eat" she says and grabs Narus arm and they walk off, I get up fast and follow no way am i staying there! While were walking to dinner i start thinking 'why does naru always save me, hes always there for me so could it be...' No way! He just protects his friends then i run into john and fall onto him. "Why do i keep running into things, and people today!" I yell then i realize im on John and my face gets red "Naru, now John, Mai your a player!" Monk says I jump off John and yell "no i fell on John on accident!" I yell " ya but your not denying Naru" Monk smirks and my face goes red "even if she did like me i wouldn't settle for people like her" I hear Naru say and for some reason his words actually hurt me this time. I feel a tear go down my cheek "dont be mean I mean lo-" monk tries to say but i interrupt him "Thats mean! you make it sound like im unwanted! well i could never like you! I hate you! I yell and run off I start crying I find mine and Narus room and go in and get my things. 'Im leaving' I think and head for the door, after a while of walking i start thinking "Jeez i dont know where to go and i dont have a ride" I sigh "you didn't go home last night" Says a voice then i realize it that guy and i look at him "stay away!" I yell and back up but he grabs me im thinking of using the 7 commandments(i forgot what their called) on him, but i remember i can't use it on people. He stands there "no i can have you all to myself, and you boyfriend isn't here to save you either" he says and grips my arms tighter "let her go" I hear a voice say, Naru! I look over Lin and Naru are standing right there, wait how did they know where i was? "ha, came on pretty boy come and get her!" he says and ties my hands faster then i can think about and throws me to the ground. Lin suddenly comes up and punch's the guy, whill those two fight Naru comes over and unties the rope. When he does i don't know why i do this but i cling to him and wrap my arms around him. "Ok lets go" Naru says to Lin "Yes" Lin says and stops fighting and knocks the guy over, Naru picks me up bridal style and starts walking, "Ha! Like ill let you take her away!" he says and is about to hit Naru when Lin knocks him out, cold. Lin grabs my things, on the way walking back Naru says "im sorry i went to far back there" he says "No dont apologize you always save me so it shouldn't matter to me if you hate me" i say and he stops walking "i dont hate you" he says making me stop what i was going to say then he puts me down and hugs me making me blush but i hug him back "Naru why do you always save me, and how do you always know where i am?" I ask "well i care, and i always get a feeling your in danger and have a feeling where you are" he says. We continue on our walk back to the house, im happy because i feel like i got Naru to open up to me, even just a little.


	3. Finally Closer

'Naru I love you' I practice in my head

No not good, and im not even sure i love him, so i can't tell him and plus he said it him self he would never love me, this thought makes me sad, then the maid comes in

"Dinners ready, please come to the dinning hall" She says and Naru and i get up and follow her there we are the last ones there

"Naru!" says Kara she says as she runs up and wraps her arms around Narus arm "Mother this is Naru" Kara says

"oh you look like a lovely young man, my name is Stella" She says wow shes so beautiful and the gown she wearing is almost as beautiful as she is "oh are you his girl friend?" she asks me

"oh no, w-we are just co-workers, im his assistant" I say

"good this will make it easier" she says and walks off causing Kara to walk off to with naru

I keep wondering about what she meant, then she says another thing surprising when the dishes come out

"Do you want to marry my daughter Naru?" Stella says causing everything to go silent

"Im sorry, but no" he says coldly

"But my daughter here is more talented and beautiful then the other ladys here" She says

This is when me and Masako get mad, Ayako has no effect but you can clearly see we are mad

"Yes that may be so, but its still no" Naru says even more coldly

She snaps her fingers and like magic 3 butlers are in here they go towards Kara and Rip her clothes off, thats when I snap The glass in my hand breaks.

"That was part of a one of a kind dish set young lady!" Stella yells at me and I storm out of the room

I get to my room and sit on the bed and after a few minutes start feeling the pain, im not that angry so i feel the pain I thought I look at it I see glass shards in my hand, but cant see the rest of the wound for its covered in blood. I here someone walk in so i turn my head, its naru, im really going to hear it.

"Why did you do that?" Naru says coldly "they want you out by tomorrow now" Naru says even more cold

"ok" I say and stand up "ill leave" I say and pick up my bags making the glass in my hand move putting more pain on it, more blood comes out and goes down my bag, Naru sees this and grabs my wrist, making me drop my bag. He inspects it, then gets up and opens the door to find Kara there.

"What are you doing?" she asks

"Getting medical care" Naru says coldly

"Why? its not like you care for that trash, and besides you have me now shes not important so stop and come hang out with me" She says making me sad, for Naru doesnt make his clients mad

"No, she is important, and I dont want you so go away" Naru says so coldly that it sends shivers down my spine, Naru walks around her and leaves, she stands there shocked then leaves Naru comes back moments later with medical care.

"Why? I mean im not as important as this-" I start to say but Naru cuts me off

"You are important more important then this clients case, I..." he stops "I need my assistant after all" he says

Naru starts pulling out the glass, was he just about to say I love you to me, No impossible

* * *

**Narus POV**

I almost said I love you to mai, I need to hide this feelings, i cant love her, i have to remind myself of that

"Ouch" Mais suddenly says, making my heart stop

"are you ok?" I ask plainly, why cant I ever be myself!

"Yeah it just hurt a little" She says

I continue Fixing her hand, I remove the glass then i disinfect it, then wrap it up

"there" I say when im finished

"thanks, Naru" she says I say nothing back

"hey Naru how come you have been being really cold to me lately?" She asks, oh crap

"I just need to-" im interrupted by mai jumping on to me, we both fall to the ground

"Mai why did you jump on me?" I ask

"I didnt someone pushed me!" Mai yells

* * *

**Mais** **POV**

Oh crap! is the ghost back! We get up and look around but we see nobody

"Naru the ghost..." i say but im shaking, and naru sees this

"Its ok, the ghost wont take you as long as im here" he says making me feel a little bit better

"wait this ghost is a pervert so.." I look down at what im wearing, I hear Naru smirk, I look up, no way i was hearing things

"I wont look" he says

Then all of a sudden people come barging in, its Ayako, Masako, John, Monk, and Yasuhara, wait when did he get here?

"hey Yasuhara when did you get here?" I ask

"Oh a couple minutes ago, a taxi dropped me off" Yasuhara says

"No time for talk the ghost is back!" Naru snaps

"so my hunch was right.." Masako mumbles

Next thing i know I feel someone grab me from behind around the waist I scream Naru turns around, my feet are off the floor because its holding me

"You will be mine finally!" says the spirit, and Me and Masako go pale

"Masako! Mai! what wrong!" Ayako says then she sees me

"I-I know this spirit i saw him in my dreams he said...!" Before I can say anything my vision goes black

* * *

**Narus**** POV**

"Mai!" I hear Ayako and monk say

I turn around, mai is levitating in the air, the ghost is holding her bridal style and shes past out!

What should I do?! I can tell anyone to use their ghost magic (forgot what its called) should I tackle mai again? No shes to far up in the air, wait shes close to the bed, if i can behind the spirit. I go behind the spirit it does nothing so I jump on mai again and we land on the bed, man this is getting old.

"There shes fine" I say and get off her "now she will be able to tell as the information about the ghost" I coldly say and get off of her

"If thats all you care about then you shouldn't have saved her!" I hear Ayako say

"Then would you prefer her gone" I say very coldly, and Ayako shuts up

"Now we wait for her to wake up" I say, Then I see Yasuhara go to my Mai, I mean mai and lay next to her, this makes me mad, but i make sure not to show it

* * *

**Mais**** POV**

I wake up, and see Yasuhara laying next to me, he has his arms around me! What happened!

"um, yasuhara.." I say and poke him, he lets me go and I sit up

"tell us about the ghost" I hear Naru say coldly

"Maybe if you said please" I stubbornly say, then Naru gives me a look saying hes not in the mood

" u-um well fine!" I say, and continue "Well i seen him in a dream, before the case, and he came up to me saying 'she failed but you wont will you dear?' and it scared me but the dream shortly ended after that, thats why when we were up in that attic, i got scared" I say

"Then the ghost is after you mai?" I hear Yasuhara say

"Yes" I say and look down "only one of them" I say

"wait theres more then one?!" I hear Ayako say

"yes, im sure Masako could sense them to, but there are 3 spirits, but this one i saw in my dream didnt come from this house so its like its following me, so now theres 4" I say

"everyone out!" I hear naru snap, and everyone leaves, when everyones gone Naru comes toward me and hugs me

"I wont let him hurt you, I promise" He says but not coldly, in a more comforting way

"Naru..." I say and hug him back


	4. Love? Part 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We hug for a while, then Karas mother, Stella, barges in with kara, and when they saw us hugging, they looked like they could kill us/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""What is the meaning of this?! First you insult my daughter! Then you hug another woman!" She yells at us/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I never came here to marry your daughter sorry, but im here to help you with your spirit issue" Naru says as coldly as ever/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Well, you get your butt over here and kiss this beautiful lady!" Stella says and motions towards her daughter, well for someone who is known for acting like royalty she is crazy!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""ok" Naru says, and I look down, Stella sounds happy when he says that, im a little shocked he was going to kiss her, and sad but i have been hiding my feelings this long i can hide them forever. The what he did next surprised me, he came over to me and kissed me! It was more of a peck on the lips but it still made me happy!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""N-Naru.." I stutter, then he smiles at me/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""what was that! I said to kiss this beautiful lady, my daughter!" she snaps at him/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I did kiss the beautiful lady in here" Naru smirks/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"She gets mad, slams the door, and walks off/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""W-What was that for?" I ask still a little shocked from the kiss/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""She asked me to kiss the beautiful lady, so i did, you" he says/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Naru is this...you TRUE self?" I ask/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""no, i am always my true self i was just showing you my feelings" he says a little cold, but i ignore it im just to happy/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Naru I-I lo-" but before i can say it someone else comes in, its the rest of the gang/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""We should get started, there have been distractions in tell now" Monk says/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Right" Naru says and we head towards the Base " John, you and mrs. Hara will inspect the south hallways, Monk, you and Ayako will inspect the attic, me and lin will get the north hallways, mai hold the fort" he says/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Monk and Ayako look as if there going to complain, but Naru gives them a look that means 'do as i say' and they look away, i would complain but i cant they all leave and i sit down, right away im bored, then Yasuhara walks in/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Hey, did naru tell you to do something?" I ask/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""yes, to make sure you dont fall asleep" he smirks, and takes a seat across from me/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Why am i always left with the boring jobs" I sigh/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""because you are his assistant you help with other stuff" he says/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""still boring" I mutter, then at the corner of my eye i see something move, I turn my head to it, nothing, so i look away, then I see it again, I look over and one of the tvs is wiggling, I run over there, get on my tip-toes and hold it, then when i push it back a little i let it go, I hear a crack then all of the tvstart falling/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""MAI!" Yasuhara yells, I scream, next thing i know the tvs fell on me, they broke then everything goes black/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"When I come back Ayako is at my side, i look around, im on the couch in the base, I sit up really fast and look around monk and john are picking up the glass, then i feel a sharp pain at my side, and lift up my shirt theirs a big bandage their and blood is slightly coming through it, its the same on my lower left leg, and my upper right leg, but thats not what scares me the most, i cant feel my arm!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Mai whats wrong!" Ayako asks, probably because im pale now, everyone stops what their doing, even Naru who was standing their doing nothing, ad looks at me/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""M-my arm! I cant feel it!" I say panicked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""What?!" Ayako says and lifts up my sleeve, I look, its bad, You can slightly see the bone in my arm, and its all bloody, and bruised around it/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Oh my..." Ayako barley says above a whisper, then everyone elso comes to see it and gets pale/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""she needs a docter!" Monk yells at everyone, and he runs over to the phone/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""N-no monk!" I yell "im fine, i have to finish this" I say and stand up I almost fall standing up but i do, but then I feel a warm liquid come down my forehead, and faint./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"When I wake up im at the doctors, I look around and see Naru in the chair by my bed, asleep, then i look at my arm, its in a cast/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""So your finally awake" Naru says making me jump, then i see he looks tired/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Naru why are you here?" I ask/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""To make sure your alright" Naru says, making me blush, then i remember i havnt told him yet/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""hey naru, I want to say that I um" I start to say "that I-I love you" I say in a hurry and look away, at first nothing happens, then/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Mai, I love you two I always have" he says/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:12px;font-family:Verdana;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"ha ha ha, ya i have kinda been getting off track of Ghost Hunt, haven't I? I just took a break and re-watched a Ghost Hunt video and realized this, im sorry, tell me if i should restart and delete this story, or keep going, thank you!/span/p 


End file.
